


Shadowed

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU, Godai/Ichijou, some violence] Godai was only supposed to feed off of Ichijou, not save his life. But, it happened, what can one do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed

**Author's Note:**

> For spook_me.

Title: Shadowed  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Violence  
Notes: For spook_me.

Godai knew that he was supposed to stick to the shadows. To not interfere. There was a reason why they had rules.

But he’d been watching this man for the night—to eat the parts of his dreams that he wouldn’t miss, so he had peeked into his head, to see what dreams he could eat and what needed to remain untouched. How hard he worked as a detective, how much he loved his mother, and how much he missed his father.

He should have moved onto a new meal after that, but the man—Ichijou—was so calm. Even when he was sad or furious, he kept it together. That had been interesting to watch, and then…

It didn’t matter now. What mattered was that Ichijou was fighting with a thief, and Ichijou was losing.

And the thief had a knife, and Ichijou was on the ground, gasping.

He didn’t have to move too much. Just his hand. He wrapped it around Ichijou’s ankle, and _pulled_.

\--  
Godai kept reminding himself that it was fine that Ichijou hadn’t woken up yet. That humans couldn’t deal with the stress of shadow hopping. He would be fine. Really.

He sighed, Ichijou still on his shoulder.

That turned out to be enough to make Ichijou stir. Godai smiled (thank goodness), and helped ease Ichijou onto the pillows. “Hey, you just relax. You had a rough trip.”

“The thief—” Ichijou was trying to get up. “He was—”

“He’s gone.” Which would reassure Ichijou, and then he could get some sleep.

“What?!” Ichijou starting rummaging through his pockets. “I need to call work—and you stay right there, the only reason I haven’t arrested you is because I’m assuming I was injured and you helped me.”

“Yes, and yes!” Godai checked the night table, and yes, there was a phone. “Here. You lost your cell phone fighting with the thief.”

Ichijou gave him a cold look. “You noticed things about the fight that I didn’t.”

“Well, yes, you were kinda too busy fighting to see your phone drop!” Godai tried to laugh but wow, watching Ichijou and interacting with Ichijou were turning out to be two very different things.

“Perhaps—but stay. I need you to come with me.”

“I can’t.” He was already breaking a ton of rules just being here with Ichijou—not to mention earlier. “It’s complicated, but—”

Ichijou grabbed his hand. “We’re going.”

“Yes, sir.”

\--

It was late, so Godai thankfully didn’t get much attention. He sat, talked to the people Ichijou told him to talk to, and tried not to call too much attention—although he did smiled back whenever someone smiled at him, because he wanted to be polite.

But thankfully, Ichijou returned soon. “I spoke with Kameyama—the officer who arrested the thief.” He gave Godai a look. “He said something about the thief looking like he’d tripped and fallen hard enough to pass out.”

Godai nodded. “It happens. I did the when I was—was back home last home.”

Ichijou… sighed heavily. “Your story checks out. I’ll walk you out.”

The night must have been a cool one, because Ichijou stuffed his hands in his coat pockets as soon as they were outside. “I didn’t really have a chance to thank you, but. Well.” He smiled, a tiny bit. “Thanks.”

“It wasn’t a problem at all.” Godai smiled back. “But I do need to get going. I have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Of course. So do I.” Ichijou glanced back at the door. “I’m assuming I’ll never see you again, but if you do come back…”

“I’d like that.” Because things had changed. He wanted to meet Ichijou again. “My boss is gonna be mad, but we’ll see?”

“Why would your boss…”

But he was gone, and only shadows remained.


End file.
